


【威救】从前的我

by greed2018



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 威震天投入汽车人阵营登上了失落之光号，然而他的处境并不容易。而救护车对此表现出了某种难以言说的愤怒和焦虑。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 补完失落之光的结局之后我陷入了某种不吐不快的码字焦虑，于是这篇文诞生了。  
> 最早的灵感来自陈洁仪的歌曲《从前的我》。  
> 警告：本文所有出现的角色都极度ooc，历史考据可能有bug，救漂从始至终只到挚友，擎天柱威震天从始至终是宿敌（我只想写威救的狗血ooc爱情剧啊不想涉及更多修罗场和白学），一方死亡，插入了古早漫里救护车和威震天机体融合的黑历史事件设定，有tfp历史参考，有灵魂融合梗，救护车在我的私心影响下做出了不可能做出的重大叛变行为，对这方面无法接受的请提前关闭，如果让各位感到不适，额……对不起？

\--1--

威震天想要弥补自己曾经的错误。他付出了巨大的代价，登上了失落之光号。

然而对于他的这一切付出，并没有几个汽车人领情，在经历了将近四百万年的惨烈战争之后，这是理所当然的——而这也导致威震天的处境更加的艰难了。

而与此同时，失落之光的医疗室中也陷入了一种难以忍受的低气压中。作为经历了漫长内战的首席医疗官，救护车的脾气虽然说不上特别好，但是他实际上很少让自己如此明显的长时间陷于低落当中——至少不会表现的这么明显。

不，他并没有乱发脾气，他仍然每天如常接待病号，并接受各种预约机体检查。但往常他至少会对着病人们开两句让人轻松的玩笑，就算对着最顽固的给他增加不必要工作量的坏病人，也只是无奈的讽刺两句。  
但现在他一言不发，脸上阴云密布，仿佛躺在他修理台上的不是病人，而是一个个伪装成病人的火种吞噬者。病人们对此心惊胆战，总觉得这位老牌首席医官下一秒就会宣判他们得了无药可医的绝症，并掏出电钻强迫他们捐献器官。

鉴于整个失落之光上只有这一间医疗室，于是这股不寻常的低气压也逐渐蔓延了整个飞船，漂移不在的情况下，没有任何人打算去触医疗官不明所以的霉头。就连一向神经粗大的补天士也被医官的冷眼吓退了。

很快失落之光上的医疗室就成了整艘船第二不愿意去的禁地，仅次于曾经出现过火种吞噬者的闹鬼引擎舱。

无人光顾的医疗室很快冷清了下来，而救护车对这个现状毫无反应。  
他有点粗暴的校调着手里的火种扫描仪，扫描仪的显示屏被他划的吱吱响，仿佛下一秒就会碎掉。

“嘿，医生，我的检查什么时候开始？”  
不知道在维修台上坐了多久的高大的银色机器人终于开口问道。

然而救护车并没有回应这个询问，他甚至没有回头，就像那个银色的身影根本不存在于他的医疗室一般。

又过了一会，高大的银色机体站了起来，绕过维修台，走到了仍然在折磨手中可怜仪器的救护车背后，观察了一会，伸出手，越过救护车的肩膀，按了一下救护车手中的屏幕：“你忘记把它的西格玛参数归零了。”于是一直闪烁着红色错误警告随着他的操作一下子停了下来，校调进程变为绿色，顺利的进行了下去。

他的行为的确有点过于亲密了，但是救护车的反应比这更加反常的可怕。  
在不到零点一秒的时间内，他转身，后撤，手臂内的战用emp电磁炮已经架在了手臂上，正瞄准这个近在咫尺的银色机体的火种舱。

“我只是想帮忙。”  
银色的大个子并没有被他过激的敌对反应吓到，好脾气的举起双手，示意自己没有威胁。

然而救护车并没有立即收起武器，他冷眼凝视着对方，目光顺着炮口看向对方胸口红色的汽车人标志，发出一声冷哼，如同看到什么难以忍受的脏东西一样，憎恶之情溢于言表。  
“离我远点，威震天。”  
他移开了目光，炮管中充能完毕的光这才渐渐黯淡下去，他谨慎而缓慢的收起武器。

这种令人窒息的态度，换成任何一个汽车人，恐怕都难以忍受。然而威震天对此并没有生气，他展现了令人难以置信的好脾气和耐心，如救护车所愿的后退，拉开距离，坐回了刚才的维修台上。  
于是医疗室中再次陷入了沉默。

刚刚一直在门外偷窥的补天士觉得这一幕诡异极了——他甚至不知道该先吐槽威震天那种过于亲密的态度，还是像一只氚气水晶兔子一样跳起来的救护车（他甚至不知道救护车竟然私自带着本来早就该上交的战时武器上了船！）。  
他的确打算看威震天吃瘪，甚至等着他知难而退，主动下船，但是这？这也太奇怪了，这绝对不是他内芯里想象的场景，不管是威震天对救护车仿佛多年火伴一般的自来熟态度，还是救护车对威震天表现出的那种完全不像本人的激烈的憎恶。

他摇了摇自己的有点发懵的脑袋，决定把这一切归结于自己喝多了高纯产生的幻觉，赶紧回到自己的充电床上好好睡一觉。

\--2--

那天最后，救护车还是按照预约给威震天做了机体检查，并修复了他的两个陈旧线路破损问题。但是除了检查时的必要命令，他没有和威震天再多说一个字。

几天后，威震天又一次出现在了救护车的医疗室。鉴于他最近艰难的处境和在船上不受欢迎的现状，待在基本不会有人——就算有也差不多是严重到已经失去意识的程度了——的医疗室，是个十分符合逻辑的结果。  
“你最近好像一直很生气。”

“我猜和我上船有关？”  
威震天的好耐心好像无穷无尽，他总是在一段沉默之后，重新试图打破医疗室笼罩的那种静默结界，如果失败了也并不低落——救护车甚至觉得这家伙有点对此兴致盎然，像是在面对一道什么有意思的学术习题。

“如果你是害怕以前的那件事情暴露，我答应你不会提起那件事情，虽然在我看来那并不算什么黑历史，只不过是一个事故一个意外，并且你应对它的方式堪称冷静理智，也足够英勇无畏，但是也许你们汽车人对此有不同的评价标准，我对此表示理解。”  
威震天试探性的问道，得到救护车一声不屑的极短的冷哼——好吧，错误答案，他想。

“如果是为了我的处境，大可不必，我并不觉得这有多么难熬。”

“放他渣的屁。”  
一向心态平和注意言辞的救护车此时忍不住爆了一句粗口，不带任何婉转和修辞的那种。

至少这是个好的开始，威震天想。  
然后他就看到救护车猛地将手里的工具扔在桌上，走到了他面前，紧盯着他胸口的汽车人标志，说：“这都是你自找的，你完完全全的活该。”

“看来你确实是关心我。”

“放他渣的屁。”救护车重复了这句粗口。

\--3--

虽然救护车对威震天的态度堪称恶劣，就差把【滚出医疗室】几个字贴在自己的角标上，但是威震天确实说中了他的一些心事。  
他的确在生气。

不，不是船员们对威震天那种不入流的排挤手段，虽然这的确让他感觉自己在和一群蠢货共事，并感觉自己登上失落之光的决定史无前例的降低了自己的格调。

也不是百万年之前那次传送门爆炸事故造成的他和威震天的融合事故，那件事汽车人的核心成员当时都在场，他自认为自己的行动没有任何值得质疑的地方，虽然和敌方首领合体让他不太高兴，但也并没有像别人猜测的那样讳莫如深，他只是觉得这不算什么值得炫耀的英雄事迹。

不，也不是威震天这位前霸天虎首领登船这种事，尽管他现在声称加入了汽车人阵营。

前霸天虎首领，否定了自己所有的事业，加入了汽车人阵营。

不应该出现的标志出现在最不应该出现的位置。  
最应该高兴的事情却丝毫高兴不起来，终究只感觉到深深的意难平。

这不是正常的他。

如果是按照救护车以往的思维方式，大概他从一开始就会对威震天加入汽车人这件事持保留态度——就像他对待所有他不太喜欢的赛博坦人一样，做好自己的工作，保持安全的距离，除此之外不关心更多。他有限的集中力不是用来浪费在那些结果不明确的事情上的，霸天虎和汽车人之间的你来我往也从来不会像表面上看到的那么简单，一个决定背后往往潜伏着更多的后手和更多的阴谋。

可是这一次是个例外。  
不知道怎么的，他内芯里就感觉到，哦，威震天是认真的，他放弃了。

这种感觉在知道威震天发出解散霸天虎声明的时候还没浮现，在看到威震天登船的时候也不明显，但是当他物理层面上碰到威震天的瞬间，那种感觉就像是从威震天身上蹦出的一个思想火花，随着他们擦身而过时装甲之间一个不起眼的静电闪烁，深深植入了救护车的大脑模块深处。

救护车在第一时间意识到了这一点：自己在用自己不应该使用的视角，为不应该关心的东西浪费内存。  
正是因为清楚自己在为什么生气，才更加的生气，理智上明白的“此事与他无关”，并不能改变感情上的无法释怀，甚至还加重了他的焦虑。

恐怕他现在距离直接爆发就只差威震天一句“关你屁事”了。

鉴于目前失落之光上离救护车最近的人只有威震天，这位前霸天虎展示了自己极高的情商，以及良心，没有上来就说出禁句爆破掉目前这艘船上资历最老的医官。

在意识到救护车的想法之后，他甚至感觉到有点受宠若惊。

“我还以为你应该是汽车人里最支持这个决定的人——鉴于你我之间那一段不太愉快的过去，对你来说，这应该个洗刷黑点的好结果。”

救护车对此喷出一声极为嘲讽的冷笑。  
“十恶不赦的霸天虎首领失去了自己的锐利和边缘。被漫长的时间锈蚀，被可悲的现实打得溃不成军，否定了自己所有的过去，为了逃离自己的错误，于是连曾经的理想也一并摒弃，跪在地上求曾经敌人的宽恕，确实值得庆贺。”

“我没想到擎天柱最信任的首席医官一直有一颗霸天虎的火种核芯，我几乎要以为你内心深处一直喜欢我了。”威震天转移了这个话题。

然而这句略带自我嘲弄的话似乎激怒了紧绷着神经的首席医官。他手中的分线钳重重砸在工作台上，发出尖锐的响声。

他回过头，怒视着这位前霸天虎，他以为对方会被他激怒，可是他错了。在他眼前的，是一个仿佛一只脚已经踏进墓土的老年人——与那些虚度了生命临死懊悔不已的瘾君子，竟找不出任何不同。本应令汽车人骄傲的鲜红色的标志在他身上，仿佛一个证明他罪行的烧红的囚徒烙印，刺眼，难看而令人羞耻。

那种难受的感觉让救护车想要移开目光，但是他忍住了，仍然盯着那个银色机体上红色的标志：  
“我向来不喜欢做垃圾选择题，特别是在两坨能量废渣里选一坨比较不那么烂的那种——不过非要比较的话，我现在倒是忽然觉得那位傲慢愚蠢的破坏大帝还好，至少没眼前这个那么碍眼。”

前破坏大帝对此只扯出了一个有点无奈的无声苦笑。

那一瞬间，救护车甚至感觉到受到羞辱的不是这位否定了自己所有成就的前霸天虎，而是他自己。

他甚至想要嘲笑自己了：花了四百万年，死了无数的同伴，牺牲了数不清的战士和星球，他到底是在和谁战斗？

就是眼前这个迷茫无措，自我否定的老废物？

太滑稽了，甚至不知道该笑哪边，是对方，还是跟这种敌人都能惨烈的打个四百万年的自己。

一种莫名的愤怒在他内心升腾，穿过他的次级回路，流过他的火种舱，逐渐煮沸了他全身的能量液。他感觉自己的火种跃动速度越来越快，几乎达到临界值，他甚至听到自己护甲在高温下发出呲呲冒烟的声音。

这不对劲，沉浸在怒火中的救护车只有一瞬间这么想。

然后他听到自己的声音仍在继续，带着咄咄逼人的愤怒：  
“不知道转投敌方阵营的威震天大人是不是过于高估了汽车人的仁慈，又或者低估了银河议会对给这场战争找一个罪魁祸首的决心。莫非还在期待自己找到赛博坦骑士团，就能戴罪立功从此洗白吗？怕不是就算找到了，也还是难逃一死吧？”

“我知道。”威震天的声音平静。

“你知道？”

“对，我知道。”

“你知道？”声音中的怒气值再次拔高了。

救护车向着威震天的方向急走了两步，手中的分线钳直指着面前高大的银色机体：  
“你的意思是，你为了你那莫可名状的负罪感和突如其来的良心，否定了自己所有的过去，只是为了跑来向自己曾经的敌人证明自己的善良，甚至不惜一死偿还罪过？”

这不像我，救护车焦虑的想，这种说法，真的太霸天虎了。

这位前破坏大帝真的失去了所有的锋芒，面对救护车的诘问，他站在那里，欲言又止。最后，叹了一口气：  
“霸天虎的事业于我而言，就如同一艘开错了方向的巨轮，我无法再相信我自己的判断了，也没有力气再开下去了，你明白吗？看看我，救护车，你曾经一直跟在擎天柱的身边，远从内战开始前就认识我了——内战前，内战中，你几乎参与了我的每一场重大战斗，登上过我的舰船，你攻击过我也修理过我，我们最接近的时候你甚至比擎天柱更了解我——再看看如今的我，你是医生，你比我更了解我的身体现如今有多么不堪重负。”

“这不是借口！”  
冲口而出的瞬间，救护车觉得自己的愤怒太不合理了，排除自己不小心错灌了不稳定的合成能量之外，这表现简直只能用霸天虎附身来形容，对，是附身，是他渣的没法解释的魔法，还有，威震天那种引人误会的羞耻说辞也令他烦躁。

“这的确不是，这是现实。我航行的前路已经被困住了，不管哪个方向都堵满了逝去的和即将逝去的汽车人的性命。我曾经以为我是带领赛博坦重回荣耀的英雄，可如今我闭上眼，只看到周围铺天盖地的都是残骸，汽车人的残骸……那些好人的残骸。屠龙的勇者沐浴龙血，最终变成恶龙，这不是我最初在卡隆开始一切的时候想要的结果。”  
威震天后退了一步，说道：  
“我没想过逃脱审判和惩罚，说实话，我不在乎了。我只是还想做点什么事情……好的事情。”

“别跟我说，这话去跟被你扔掉的千万登上霸天虎这条船的人去说，去跟那些为了你的梦想也化为残骸的霸天虎去说，去跟从最开始就跟在你身边的声波去说。”

这话明显刺伤了威震天。他扭过了头，避开了救护车咄咄逼人的目光。

“说啊，说霸天虎的首领需要汽车人的裁判和宽恕，才能确定自己此生没有虚度，哈！”

威震天几乎想离开医疗室，好让彼此冷静一下。然而医官那一声冷笑中夹杂的不太妙的如同元件过热才会产生的电子杂音让他的注意力回到了医官身上。

被逼退到墙角的前霸天虎领袖盯着眼前不断逼近的医官，他的注意力已经被救护车身上反常的机体运转状况吸引了，面前红白相间的机体如同磕多了不稳定的合成能量一般，机体发出高热的轰鸣，金属装甲表面的空气都被高温扭曲了。他伸出手，试图安抚这位几乎要陷入狂暴的汽车人首席医官。

“别碰我！”  
救护车狠狠挥开了那只手，紧接着，这位首席医官感觉自己体内的能量液完全沸腾了。

白噪点淹没救护车的光学镜之前，救护车看到了伸过来想要扶住自己的巨大银色手臂。

\--4--

“我下线了多久？”  
从医疗充电床上刚一醒来的救护车立即问道。 

“不到三个小时。”  
坐在充电床旁边的威震天回应的非常快。

救护车微不可见的松了一口气。

“飞船仍然在穿越常暗区，还需要大概两天才能离开此区域。失落之光的大部分船员按照守则处在休眠锁定状态，目前只有你，我，通天晓，以及一位轮岗的哨兵处于上线状态。”  
威震天转过头来，查看了一下医疗充电床上方的监控数据，问道：  
“需要告知他们你的状况吗？”

救护车挥了下手否定了这个意见，想扶着床沿坐起来，然而一次异常的火种震颤立即扰乱了他的中枢神经传感器，让他猝不及防的栽向地面，床边还在看的电子病历板的威震天立即用空着的那只手托住了他。

“你的大部分神经集成模块都被这次异常瘫痪了，二级规模以上飞船星际航行必须最低限度保证随时处于激活状态的航行员、医疗岗、巡逻单位，我不觉得你现在可以胜任其中医疗岗的需要。”

“不用提醒我星际旅行飞船安全守则，代船长。”理智回归大脑模块的救护车没用把更多的话拿来表示自己的不高兴，他用三分钟评估了一下自己的状态，拨通了急救员的内线，简单快速的与对方做了医疗站的交接。

“我为了阻止你的高温状态恶化成自燃，注射了两倍标准剂量的冷却剂，用静滞锁隔离了你的燃料模组，现在虽然你的机能稳定下来了，但这也只是暂时的。”威震天停下话来，希望等待医生解释自己的状况。

“对，我知道。你做的很好。”  
救护车明显并不想对此作出更多说明，结束了这个话题。

一个小时后，将医疗站交给赶来的急救员的救护车拖着自己难以控制的身体离开了医疗室，回到了自己的休息仓——感谢神经增压器。

 

\--5--

救护车完全是凭借着毅力从自己上船后就一直扔在房间角落的乱七八糟的医疗箱拽出那个火种稳频器的。

他当然清楚自己自从离开地球之后就再也没磕过什么见鬼的合成能量，这只是一次常见的火种频率紊乱导致的机体系统暴走罢了。

打开自己的胸甲，把那个爪子一样的火种稳频器扣在自己的火种外壳上之后，他接通了稳频器的电源开关。一股极强的电流几乎立刻击穿了他，随之而来的剧痛让他不由自主的弯下了腰。他双手撑在工作台边，光学镜中充斥着眩晕的白光，冷却系统轰鸣着。

剧痛的余韵消退下去之后，救护车感受着机体的运作状况，看了看连接着火种外壳的稳频器仪表——数据仍然没有回复到正常的范围内——于是他又将稳频器运转了一次。

更加剧烈的疼痛袭击了他，甚至导致了他的系统强制掉线了不到三秒的时间。

重新上线后，他的音频接收器甚至一时间无法正常工作，只有电流产生的噪音充斥线路。

数据仍然标红着异常频率。

第三次的剧痛之后，救护车从地上坐起来。稳频器掉落在地上，整个像是被扔到高压电中击碎了一样，焦黑而扭曲，明显无法继续使用了。

靠——这是救护车看到自己火种频率仍然异常后的第一个想法。  
不知道飞船上有没有备用的稳频器——这是救护车看到地上的稳频器碎片后的第二个想法。  
普神的排气管——这是救护车从地上爬起来准备去医疗站，结果看到‘威震天就站在他门口，而且明显看完了全程’后的第三个想法。

“这是一种自杀行为，医生。”威震天带着明显不赞同的表情，盯着他。

“用不兼容的火种稳频器进行稳频并不能彻底治愈火种的频率混乱，反而会带来极大的击穿风险，损耗火种的寿命，而你安装稳频器之后的反应证实了我的猜测。”威震天话说到这里，恰到好处的停顿，等待救护车接过这个话题。

然而短暂的沉默过后，威震天并没有得到自己想要的反馈。

救护车像是压根没听到他在说什么一般，用难以置信的目光回望着他，其程度不亚于擎天柱听到补天士炸了领导模块：  
“你竟然一直盯着我看我给自己安装火种稳频器？”

作为一个这辈子修了数不清的机，见无数电路板，火种舱，能量管线的医生，救护车的风评向来严谨，正直。威震天手下的击倒曾这么形容过自己撩救护车失败后的感受：像是在对着一块外星的铁板说语言不通的情话。当时击倒很确定的说救护车说不定根本不把任何塞星同胞当成完整的人来看，所有人在他眼里就只是会行走和说话的软管，电路板，以及金属块的集合体。

——所以威震天一开始根本没有反应过来救护车是在说什么。

不过他很快意识到，这位修理过无数病人的资深医官，此时对于在他面前打开自己的火种舱，暴露自己的火种，带着一种非常微妙的难堪和恼羞成怒。

太微妙和难以理解了，甚至让轰烂和捅穿不少敌人的火种的前破坏大帝找不到任何可以共情的点，于是气氛一时间非常尴尬。

“我读了你最近一百万年所有的自检报告，包括被你删掉的那些。”  
威震天决定无视自己难以理解的部分，将话题带回原来的方向。  
“你的大部分自检报告并没有归档过汽车人的资料库，这就导致它们并没有被严格的加密——而那些自检报告的结论中往往和我有关，所以往往会在你删除前就被备份，归类，打包传送给我的情报官等待我的阅览。”

靠。

救护车压下立马抢走小诸葛的手提箱回到过去撬开自己脑壳用液压机把自己以为用暗码就不会被关键字搜索到的天真想法从大脑模块里全挤出来的冲动，简短的对这一切表达了自己的愤怒。

“你的火种自从那次事故之后就一直处于一种非常不稳定的状态，空间撕裂症并没有像你自己声称的那么容易治愈，尽管你替换了大部分被空间撕裂过的身体部件，并且尽可能减少自己进行空间折跃的次数，可是无法替换的火种如今仍然同时在暗影空间和现实空间的缝隙中跳跃，导致它无法很好地和你的身体融合。就算你勉强用不兼容的稳频器消除了这次的异常，未来也会很快再次陷入火种异动中。”

“说点我不知道的。”救护车的态度显得有些不耐烦，但为了阻止威震天继续，还是又解释道：“无法根除，但是它仍然能起一定的作用，这对我来说就够了。”

“如果你是来浪费我的时间的，那你的目的达到了。如果你是来为了我们那次互融事故道歉的，谢谢，不需要。”

“我想帮忙。”

“谢谢，然后，不，答案还是不需要。”救护车意识到他想做什么的一瞬间，态度变得更加冷硬而生疏了。

“然而你的确需要一次对接，和我。”

“记得我最开始说过的那个把你全身分解归类编号的建议吗？这个建议仍然有效——而且我会把你的大脑模块贴上‘严重损坏，内有铁屑虫三级感染’的标签，塞进带阻隔辐射传染危害功能的永久静滞立场收容仓，等有机会就扔进恒星里去。”

“医生，别让情绪影响了你的判断，你知道这方法可行。在找不到合适适配器的情况下，利用同间质火种进行一次快速的对接同调可以达到同样的结果——我没记错的话，这份至今没有被推翻的战地医疗可行性报告上面可是你的署名。”

“可那是紧急情况下，是指战时缺少替代方案且医疗手段缺乏的前线。”

“可你不能否认你目前的状况的确找不到别的方法。”威震天仍然努力尝试着。让一位首席医官就此陨落不是他想要看到的结果。

“不，和你对接，我宁愿把自己扔到随便什么星球让自己干脆锈掉。”救护车撂着狠话。

“我不会强迫你，医生，我从来不强迫你做任何事情，这一点你是知道的。”威震天并没有撒谎，哪怕在地球完成终极之锁，他也是通过说服得到救护车的合作的——虽然救护车更愿意称它为‘诱骗’。

“你不能保证对接完成就能达到期望的效果。”

“我当然不能，医生，这里你才是经过系统的医疗学习并取得医生资格的那个。你当然可以去外面随便找一个同质异构间质的神铸者汽车人和你对接——但是你心里清楚那和用稳频器的结果没有什么差别。你得承认，在经历过空间撕裂和火种融合，并且被黑暗能量浸染过之后，你的火种性质已经改变了，这个世界上再找不出第二个兼容者——除了我。”

“这并不代表我们之间有什么不同寻常的关系，大夫，如果这么说能让你感到安慰的话，把它当做一次普通的治疗，你不应该讳疾忌医。”  
威震天跨进了房间，动作不紧不慢的从背后关上了房门，并刻意将音量控制在不会传出房间的程度下——尽管就算他们很大声也不可能吵醒已经进入休眠锁定的其他船员——但这个举动确实安抚了救护车的些许对抗情绪。

告诉我怎么做，小医生。我不希望这过程给你带来不好的体验。我们按照你的方法来。

威震天回忆着擎天柱的行为模式，尽可能的让自己的动作稳重而平缓，他希望这种令救护车熟悉的老朋友一般的相处方式可以降低救护车的戒备，而不是本能的将他当做战场上的敌人来对待。

这的确奏效了。  
救护车的态度仍然显得有些冷硬，但是至少他不再尝试撩狠话或者拿出什么违禁带上船的武器给他一发，沉默已经是他力所能及违抗战争创伤综合征所能表达出的最大程度的允许。

大脑模块仿佛分裂成了三个，一个刺耳的叫嚣着不，一个理性的表达着是，还有一个仿佛喝多了合成能量，晕晕乎乎的称赞着威震天的腰线非常性感。  
救护车感觉自己快疯了，等这件事结束之后，他非常想去荣格的心理咨询室做个心理治疗。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写肉真的非常痛苦且不擅长，几乎是以每天300字左右的速度龟速爬出来的。可能非常诡异，没有撸点，哎呀总之我不管了。设定充满妄想和私货，时间流程上可能接下来会有bug，等我之后再撸一遍mtmte和寻光记再修正吧。以及我感觉这个救护车的性格真的越来越偏tfp了——emmmm……算了不管了，反正我写的非常开心，基本踩完了写同人的【过于偏好角色】【过于带入角色】【过于优待角色】的禁忌，但是开心最重要啦！本章提及了g1动画里的救护车和tc的梗（就战斗场景里他如果不是在装死，那么一般就是在怼tc，也不知道什么深仇大恨，可能他真的很讨厌屌丝文青吧）

\--6--

接受曾经的敌人的触摸，对救护车来讲无疑是一件非常难熬的事情。  
不，这并不是对方身材完美火辣，又或者充满吸引力就能解决的事情，这并不是什么剧情简单粗暴的色情片，现实往往复杂得多。而作为一个并不年轻的经历过战争的人，救护车的情况无疑让事情更艰难了。

人人都以为战争结束了，一切都会好起来，赛博坦正在重建，和平已经到来。甚至救护车自己都认为一切已经过去了——毕竟比起那些严重到无法融入社会的经历着重度战争创伤综合征，甚至会在深夜自残的老兵来说，他的表现堪称正常，甚至于优秀。他为重建赛博坦完成了不少至关重要的工作，完美，严密，一丝不苟。他安定，可信，且充满善意的态度在不经意间安抚了不少人，更鼓舞了不少人，让他们可以忘记战争，重新开始新的生活和工作。他是如此重要，以致于警车都对他的离开如此难以接受。

然而直到如今威震天和他关在同一个密闭的房间中，对方离他如此之近，以致于他甚至能看到对方眼中每一组闪着红光的感光原件时，那种感觉才突然击碎了他。

于是他终于发现，那些战争在他芯中撕裂的一道道伤痕，从来就没有愈合。  
而他只是无视了它们，就像他对所有的疼痛所做的那样。

红色的光仿佛笼罩了他，一瞬间在他眼前展现了一幕幕那些永远都难以忘记的场景。被火焰吞噬的城市，被熔岩撕裂的大地，炮火轰鸣中被破坏大帝一炮轰成两截摔在他脚边的战友，以及无数躺在他维修台上却怎么也没办法修好的残躯。

他的火种跳跃挣扎，几乎要被痛苦和仇恨吞噬。

他失控了。  
当救护车猛地从幻觉中挣脱出来的时候，发现自己的手不知何时已经折叠变形成了手术刀，而威震天的颈部线路已经被浅浅割开，渗出了少许能量液。

威震天敏锐的战斗本能显然非常有效的保护了他。他皱着眉，摸了一下自己颈部被划开的能量传导管线，短路的线路蹦出的电火花敲击着他，紫色的能量液刺激着他的暴虐神经。他捏着救护车变成光子手术刀的双臂，用力的把对方按在墙上，发出了金属撞击的巨响。

然后威震天停住，保持了这个姿势，内芯开始计数，等待自己的破坏冲动冷却，消失。

这是治疗，医生，这并不是一场真正的对接，何况……你不会喜欢我以往在床上的风格的。  
他并不想在汽车人的飞船上伤害一位德高望重的首席军医，也不想看他哭泣求饶，更不想让别人来收拾一地的残躯碎片和一个被黑暗能量烧坏的火种空壳。

别让我把你锁在充电床上，我不擅长强迫别人接受我的帮助，医生。  
他低声说。

然而救护车很难分清到底是那一边让他更容易接受一点，是被受到激怒回复本性的破坏大帝撕碎，还是接受他的帮助。

威震天很容易就猜到了对方的想法——这将会是一场灾难，他想。

威震天的威胁对救护车而言一文不值，但是理智让他压制住了那些创伤闪回引起的攻击性。  
当威震天打开他腹部面板的时候，他僵直着脊背，如同一尊雕塑。

银色的手指划过救护车的内部交感神经面板，磨砂的金属相互摩擦，发出低沉的嗡鸣。

不。救护车抗拒着。他清楚的感觉到某种自己无法控制的渴望感在升腾，而这种陌生的感觉让他恐惧。

他并不是一个对接厌恶症患者，他对这种事情其实并没有太大的执着，和平时期也换过几个火伴。只不过战争让他无暇顾及这种事情了，他手上永远有救不完的伤员，任何不影响性命的事情都要往后排。后来……他的火种破碎又复原，却再也无法恢复如初了。黑暗能量污染，空间不稳定性，结构异常，这让他的火种对别人充满了不确定的风险，而他向来不喜欢拿别人尝试这种风险，善良是其次，不想为了蠢事加大自己的工作量是主要原因。

于是几百万年的时间，他真的再没有任何火伴。  
然而没想到世事无常。

一阵轻微的磁场扰动打断了救护车的沉思，威震天已经将自己的共感传输与他相连。陌生而压迫感十足的电磁信号一瞬间顺着线路侵入了他的内部磁场，让他咽下了半声差点哭出的呻吟。

威震天小心控制着自己的信号流，没有让它们如风暴一般席卷进入对方，然后将一切破坏殆尽。那些信号流缓慢而平稳，又不容抗拒的一点点挤进医官的共感接口，然后流过每个传输节点，唤醒他的各个对接关联元件，在对方的体内铺展，蔓延，直到占据对方所有的神经传输网络。

救护车一言不发的看着自己机体的对接传感指示灯在面板上一个接一个的亮起，直到最后一个节点被对方的磁场信号接管，然后发出一声变形折叠的金属音，面板抬起，一个次级能量接口出现，封闭的阀门旋转着向四周缓慢的打开了。

威震天将手指伸入了那个接口，接口内部的覆膜之下，层层折叠的神经簇随着异物侵入逐渐被唤醒了。他仔细的探索着每一个环状结，按压那些包裹着他手指的尚未完全张开的覆膜，评估着接口能否顺利调整到该有的状态——这是一个很明显的事实，他们的机体并不兼容。

然而救护车并没有给他足够的时间去调整自己的接口，事实上，他狠狠咬了威震天一口。  
别浪费时间。他说。

你会受伤的。

我不会，这里我才是医生。救护车恶狠狠的回应道。

救护车纠结的内心让他表现的像一个疼痛依赖症和愉悦厌恶症患者，每当他感到痛苦的时候，他总是一声不响，而当快感占据上风时，曾经的战争记忆闪回又会让他剧烈的抗拒和挣扎，甚至冷却好不容易启动的愉悦模组——这无疑加大了两具型号本就不兼容的机体对接的难度。

威震天只好一边向内推进，一边仔细的观察着医官的神色，当痛苦即将损坏医官的清醒意识时，他就会停下来，给医官喘息的时间，等待对方的身体调试到逐渐能够适应他的程度，然后无视医官那些无意义的泼冷水和垃圾话，让能量管继续深入。

接口内的环状结构壁随着异物的推进一节节展开，包裹着神经簇的覆膜几乎被拉伸到极限。  
救护车斜靠在充电床头，肩膀抵着墙壁一动不动，双手死死地扣着身下的充电床边缘，几乎将它捏变形，冷凝液顺着额角滴落在地上，被轰鸣的冷却系统的转动声淹没了。

威震天一只手固定着救护车的腰腹，一只手抚摸着他空悬的后背，试图使他放松下来。然而这没有用。能量管艰难的推进到二级油箱前，被紧闭的二级油箱锁挡住了。

救护车的体温进一步升高了，伴随而来的是火种再一次不安分的异常跃动。高温显然在将他的意识推向混乱的深渊。然而当威震天打开了他的胸腔下方火种舱室能量盖的瞬间，他的意识却猛地清醒了过来，一把攥住了对方握着能量传输软管的手。

导管的另一端已经连在了威震天自己的火种舱能量箱上。

“不。”  
他紧紧地攥着对方的手腕，就像那导管里面即将流动的不是什么火种舱室能量，而是致命的毒液与强酸。

“不准进行火种舱室能量交换。”  
他拒绝着，沙哑的声音有些颤抖。

“可这是最快让你达到临界值的方法。我知道很多塞星人因为过于私密，在对接中不愿意使用这种辅助对接手段，但你的情况并没有给我们留下太多时间。何况如果你不想烧坏自己的主板，你也的确需要能量对流来循环冷却你的火种舱。”

以往威震天总能用事实说服救护车，这一次罕见的失效了。救护车固执的紧盯着威震天打开的火种舱室，用尽全身的力气阻止那根能量软管接入自己，拒绝听进去对方任何一句劝说，也拒绝对此做任何解释。

然而他的反抗终究是徒劳的。征战四百万年的破坏大帝轻易就捏开了他的手腕，将他的双手压过头顶，阻止他再做更多的妨碍。被压在床上动弹不得的首席医师绝望的看着对方将能量导管的另一头卡扣推进他的能量室入口的凹槽，随着一声卡扣锁定的响声，紫色的黑暗能量顺着软管向他涌来，在他眼中蜿蜒前进如一条致命的毒蛇。

“不！！！”  
恐惧让救护车再也不能顾忌的叫了出来。

威震天适时的按住了救护车的后颈，将对方的哭叫声吞进了自己口中。  
轻微的电流通过电解液从破坏大帝的舌尖传导到救护车的口腔每一个角落，又和笼罩他全身的磁场互相共鸣，扩散，深入，麻痹了他的发声系统，让他甚至无暇顾及顺着面颊流下的光学镜清洁液，只能在黑暗中无声的挣扎，无法控制的双手疯狂的抓挠着，在对方的装甲最薄弱的地方留下了几道极深的伤痕。

 

对任何对接中的塞星人来说，火种舱室能量液交换都是一种非常难以描述的体验。而对于救护车来说，这种感觉似乎还要成百上千倍的被放大了。流入他火种舱的能量液既冰冷又滚烫，暗紫色的液体如同毒药，在他体内迅速的扩散融化，浇灌在他那颗干涸而孤独的火种上，同时带来了剧痛和愉悦，以及莫可名状的绝望，喜悦，悔恨，惊恐，统统纠缠在一起向他席卷而去。

救护车发出一声极轻极短的哭叫声，二级油箱锁随之打开。  
威震天敏锐的抓住了这个瞬间，猛地顶进了开启的那个缝隙，卡住了即将合起的油箱禁制锁，撑开了垫片，一路向上，隔着覆膜碾过他的传动齿轮，进入了他的油箱内部，然后能量管的顶端旋转打开，向后伸出八个尖锐的利爪，牢固的卡在了油箱的入口处。强烈的刺激终于激活了救护车的对接模块，接口内壁的压力环调整着尺寸，从覆膜下旋转伸出，一节节与能量管的外壁完成锁定。

火种舱室和油箱两处建立完毕的能量循环系统迅速的降下了救护车过热的温度。让他的意识清醒了一些，但当这意味着他能感受到更多的时候，他显然并不觉得高兴。

燃油的循环交换强烈的刺激着救护车已经变得非常敏感的机体。当他的临界值终于达到最大时，胸口的装甲向两侧打开，火种舱内部的对接模块开始变形，组合，折叠，最终形成了一个向外微微凸起的对接锁。

威震天的对解锁也同时打开了。他俯下身去，两人的火种在对解锁中跃动，然后在引力的作用下，相互靠近。对解锁彼此相互探测着，在两人合二为一的数据流和磁场的作用下变形，适配，金属齿爪相互咬合，交叉，完美锁定就如同本为一体。

他们的数据流在能量液的浸泡中相互混杂，缠绕，如基因链一般层层接驳，螺旋上升。在这之中，救护车看到无数的记忆和情感，那些陌生的记忆本不属于他，却又让他感觉熟悉。

当两颗火种建立桥接时，属于威震天的那颗火种终于切实的抓住了首席医官的。在黑暗中不安跳跃，几乎要被暗影空间所囚禁的火种，被另一颗沉稳而有力的火种的扯住了半边，对方的共鸣越来越强，逐渐包围吞噬了救护车。

当救护车不再感到火种异动带来的电磁躁动的同时，他也几乎感觉不到自己火种的存在了。

他要熄灭了。

一种陌生的不属于他自己的恐惧忽然爬上了他的躯体，让他在绝望中不由自主的死死扯住了威震天的装甲边缘。

嘘嘘，别害怕。  
银色的机体笼罩着他，声音沉稳，温柔。仿佛在哄一个噩梦惊厥的孩子。

\--7--

救护车在黑暗中永无止境的下坠，无法抓住任何东西。这是一个他非常熟悉的梦境，最后他大概总会从充电床上摔落惊醒，于是他耐心的等待着。  
然而这一次，他停止了坠落，他被一片浩瀚而宁静的星海包围了。  
这片星海既不向他靠近，也不远离，似乎对他的存在疏离又包容，明明安静孤独，却又带着希望和暖意，一种缓慢，低沉的力场波动笼罩着他，和他胸腔深处的鼓动产生着共鸣，最后两种节奏逐渐相合，归化统一。

于是救护车闭上了眼睛。

然后他听到身边响起嘈杂的说话声。睁开眼，自己已经身处某不曾到过的巨大法庭中。  
法庭之上，他从来没有见过的异星种族和在内战开始前就逃出赛博坦的不认识的同胞坐在审判席上，带着高高在上的傲慢，宣读着被告人的桩桩罪行。

台下熟悉的银色的身影带着最高安全级别的锁铐，一言不发。

当罪行宣读完毕，判决锤落下，全场瞬间爆发了狂热而愉快的欢呼声。夹杂着对场中央罪魁祸首的侮辱与唾骂，几乎将那个原本高大的身影淹没了。  
救护车以为自己会非常开心，然而看着满场的狂欢，他发现自己无法融入他们。他笑不出来，也感觉不到任何快乐和满足，相反，看着台上那些以正义为名的审判者，他只感觉到一种莫名其妙的讽刺。

“你觉得这是个好结局吗？”他对身边的警车说。  
“别告诉我你忽然对敌人起了同情心。”警车对他的突然发问感到不能理解。  
“不，如果我在战场上遇到他，我当然还是会毫不犹豫的轰烂他那颗残忍，固执，不可理喻的脑袋。”救护车看了看台下的威震天，又将目光转回审判官的身上：“我问的是，这群在内战中毫无踪影的懦夫，他们有什么资格审判他？”  
“这是多方面妥协的最好结果。”警车似乎认为他的情绪既幼稚又不合时宜。“银河议会一直在争论要不要分辨我们两派阵营，如果你想在战后重建中得到更多来自外星的帮助而不是趁火打劫的话，最好接受这个现实。”  
“哈。”救护车发出一声冷笑：“我倒不知道原来四百万年的内战才教会赛博坦人如何妥协——早学会的话，这场内战怕是根本不会发生了吧。”  
“所以呢？”警车放下手里的记录板，皱着眉头用不赞同的语气问道：“你是要重新掀起战争吗？就为了你心理难以量化的资格和荣誉感？”  
救护车语塞。 

他沉默的看着死刑审判结果落下，被告席上的银色巨狮被无数鼠类和蝼蚁淹没吞噬。

然后他醒了。

\---8---

当救护车再次上线的时候，那个银色的高大机体仍然躺在他的身边，他们挤在一张充电床上，对方的手臂环绕着他。这个前破坏大帝已经完全进入了休眠状态，机体不设防的就那么摆在他的眼前，于黑暗中沉寂而安静，只有从腰侧到胸甲的细长的能量指示灯，镶嵌在装甲的缝隙之中，随缓慢的火种跳跃滑过一环细小的暗紫色光波，证实着对方确实是一个生命体。

救护车只盯着那些指示灯看了一会，在被引起更多不明所以的兴趣之前就撇开了目光。

恢复正常状态的救护车显然不擅长让自己就此闲下来，他迅速回到了医疗站，只不过不再像以前那样全天候值班了。火种紊乱也不是一次对接就能彻底治愈的问题，他仍然需要时刻注意自己的状况，在火种问题再次变严重之前找威震天进行一两次磁场同调，或者需要的话，再次对接。

值得庆幸的是，他对此适应的很快。

人前的他们关系一如往常的疏远冷漠，甚至补天士都对威震天的态度比救护车更加有人情味一点。除了例常的机体检修维护，他们之间在公共场合竟然再没有任何更多的对话内容，发条的记录仪里甚至抓拍不到任何他们主动站在一起的画面。理所当然的，失落之光上的船员没有对他们的关系产生任何怀疑。只不过偶尔有一次一个船员盯着威震天腰部的抓痕开玩笑他们的代船长新找了一个热辣的火伴。

火伴。救护车对这个词用来形容他们之间的关系感到滑稽。  
尽管威震天的机体的确对他产生了稍微超过常态的吸引力，他也比以往更加敏感的能注意到威震天的情绪；一旦救护车出现火种紊乱，威震天总会比任何医疗人员都快的在第一时间找到他；随着时间推移，他甚至渐渐可以不用眼睛就感知到威震天在船上的什么位置，但是……

好吧，好吧。他们之间的确产生了某种联结，但他仍然对此嗤之以鼻。

威震天仍然有时间就会去医疗室坐一会，现如今他的存在已经逐渐被大部分船员所接受了，躲避麻烦显然变得不太有必要。

“别误会，我是有一部分原因担心你，但是我也的确更喜欢清净。”  
在再一次受到救护车的驱赶后，威震天如此解释道。

显然救护车不是个可以坦然接受别人的善意的人。在某一次威震天再次把他从火中异常造成的恍惚中拉回稳定状态后，他拿出了一份关于威震天的长达三十页的全机维修翻新列表。

“我不擅长欠人情，尤其是你的。”他的态度非常固执。  
即使是威震天这种只凭兴趣大概学过医学知识的人也看得出那份列表单不是什么草率的敷衍，实际上它内容详尽，细节完美，而且完全是针个体做出的无法复制第二份的私人维修单，仅凭一两天的体检数据根本不可能生成这样的维修方案。

这种治疗方案往往会花费主治医师过多的精力，以及大量的时间，尽管对病人来说，一旦完成，几乎可以说是重获新生，然而对一个医生来说，投入和产出是不成正比的，特别在医疗资源不足的时候。战前曾经有贵族重金请救护车进行这样的专属维修，当时救护车因为讨厌对方的涂装草率拒绝了——虽然后来因为这事吃了别的亏。后来他曾经为擎天柱做过这样的方案，但是最后由于这样或那样的原因，这个方案到底没有机会实行。

不过如今有急救员做他的接任者，这让他得到了更多可自由支配的时间——而且他也的确想不到别的回报方式了。

威震天显然比救护车更加心胸宽广，很快就接受了这种救护车式的报答。  
完全修复威震天是一个漫长而浩大的工程，表面上看，他强大，充满压迫感，仿佛没有什么伤痛值得他在乎。然而打开那不知道换了几次的外部装甲，就可以看到四百万年的战争在他身上并没有显得更加仁慈。异位的电极，扭曲熔接在一起的线路，曾被洞穿又粗糙补起的电路板，缺角的传动齿轮，被酸蚀到几乎暴露核芯的记忆体模块，每一处细节都记录了他所经历的那些战斗，这使得他的机体本身几乎变成了一块记录战争的历史文物。

这是一种很奇怪的体验，在修复威震天的旧伤时，那些关于战争的创伤闪回仍然偶尔困扰着他，但是他们出现的频率正在逐渐降低，对他情绪的影响也不再像之前那么严重了。

如今他的技术更好，经验也更丰富，很多年轻的时候做不到的手术如今也可以轻松做到，威震天身上的伤并没有特殊到独一无二，实际上它们反复的曾经出现在救护车的眼前，也许是这个朋友，也许是那个同伴身上。救护车熟悉它们熟悉的就像每一个自己没能成功挽救，只能眼睁睁看着逝去的生命。每修好一个旧伤，他就更加原谅自己一分。或许比起威震天，他更恨的是那个无能的自己。

当然，这并不说明他就不恨威震天了，但这是另一回事。

修复的过程漫长又无聊，两人有时候会聊天，回忆当时的战斗，他仍然会讽刺威震天的自作自受，以及顺便对霸天虎的医生打算缓慢搞死威震天以达到终止战争恢复和平的伟大计划表示钦佩。

但是大部分时间救护车会沉浸在手术中，这让他感觉到平静。

修复威震天的过程，他仿佛也在逐渐接受自己。  
虽然他有时候仍然会自问，假如自己当时做的更好，假如自己早点拥有现在的技术，假如自己当时能更快的作出正确的判断——但是这种自问更多的像是一种遗憾，而不像先前那样的无力和绝望了。

偶尔威震天也会对救护车的维修发表一些自己的理解和看法。尽管最开始救护车以为这不过是一种拙劣的找话题方式，对他的说辞不屑一顾，但是不得不说，有时候他的观点确实有可取之处。

“原来之前你说的关于‘以前想成为一名救死扶伤的医生’不是在开玩笑。”  
“笑点在哪里？”  
“不，我以为你是想讲说那个流行的地球冷笑话，哈哈哈，就是学医救不了赛博坦那个……不，算了，别在意我说的了。”  
“？？？”

这是一次救护车难得对威震天展现的堪称友好的幽默——然而悲剧的是它彻彻底底失败了。  
威震天感受到了这份异常的尴尬，他决定转移话题。

“最开始你似乎并不想接受我的帮助，哪怕你的确需要它？”  
“不，你如此执着的帮我更诡异一点。”  
“我确实不希望在看到更多的人因为我引起的战争死去，特别是在我刚上船的时候。”  
“好吧，莫名其妙的来自前霸天虎的赎罪心。”救护车嗤了一声。

“那你又为什么这么排斥？”  
“因为你们霸天虎喜欢乱搞合体实验的恶名……？”  
“这是偏见。”威震天对这种指控表示了反对。

“另一个原因是……我不希望出现二次火种污染。”  
“火种污染？”  
“是，当年的火种融合现象很明显的影响了我的正常状态，即使我们正常分开之后，我也仍然无法确信自己彻底消除了之前的影响。我仍然有很长一段时间对你的感应度超过正常阈值。”  
“可你是医生，我以为这种异常状态清除对你来说轻而易举。”

“你以为我没尝试过全面清理吗？”  
救护车捏着自己两眼中间的角雕，似乎对曾经的愚蠢后悔不已。  
“那时候我太年轻，也太急躁了，意识到火种污染的瞬间，对黑暗能量的恐惧打破了我所有的冷静和理智，当时正在战争最关键的时刻，而我又离擎天柱太近了，我所掌握的情报和所处的位置让我不能接受任何哪怕一点可能，就是我会被黑暗能量控制成为霸天虎的傀儡。”

“频繁的火种仓清洗过滤毁掉了我的自我修复系统，让我的各项机能都加快了老化的速度，尽管我尽可能的替换了自己的大部分部件，但是仍然还是有不能换的地方，现在表现出来的是慢性变形疲劳症，但实际上就算不是这个，也会有别的毛病冒出来。”

“事实证明，黑暗能量并不是我异常状态的主要原因，只是强化了它。当年我们的火种并没有正确的完全分离，留下的碎片交叉污染，导致了我们双方的火种性质发生了变异。尽管我讨厌这种说法，但是我的火种里确实有你的一部分——曾经的你。”

“……我觉得这应该不叫污染。”威震天思考了一会，提出了异议。  
“是火种污染，甚至由于你最初的靠近加重了我原本几乎没有影响的火种紊乱。”  
“我更愿意你叫它为火种的相互交融，这种现象有时候的确会出现在火伴之间。”  
“不，用我的终身首席医疗官执照作保证，这个就是污染。”救护车对这种说法明显非常排斥：“何况我们当时也不是什么该死的火伴。那对你根本毫无影响。”

“好吧，如果这能让你感觉到安慰的话——它对我并不是不是毫无影响。”

看不出来——救护车用眼神这样表示道。

“我的确对你有超过常理的关心，如果用当年火种核融合事故造成的后遗症来解释，可以让你让你更容易接受的话，那就这么解释吧。只不过我并不恐惧它，也不抗拒它。我太忙了，救护车，忙的我根本没那个功夫理会这点小小的异常，这种不会影响到我重大决策的小毛病，甚至不如塞在我身体里的传送门更令我焦虑。”  
威震天想了想，补充道：  
“假如我真的不受到它任何的影响，合成能量那一次你就不会活下来，我也不会那么轻易让给你们一个仓库的能量矿。这之后还有很多次机会，我都可以把你碾碎，你知道失去唯一的医疗单位和技术支持，对当时你们队伍的创伤会造成什么样的灭顶之灾——所以，我的确同你一样受到了影响。”

“我以为是你的傲慢让你不屑于作出这样的决定。”  
“傲慢并不能让我对如此明显的战略价值视而不见。”

救护车思考了一会，最终承认了这种说法：  
“的确很有说服力。”

“所以我有时候觉得，加入汽车人说不定也是必然的结局。”

“不。”救护车对这种说法显然非常不高兴，甚至停下了手中的维修工作：  
“我当然很愿意我的火种真的对你造成了某些好的影响，能让你少点愚蠢的傲慢，可笑的固执，最好能稍微改变一点你那简单粗暴的观念。但是绝不是此时，此地，以及用这种该死的方式。何况照你这么说，这会我该去加入霸天虎了。当个大军阀什么的，当年你骗擎天柱的时候好像的确是这么说。抛弃理解自己的同伴，转投敌人阵营，我不觉得我的火种有这种低劣的特质。”

“大部分霸天虎确实崇敬我，信仰我，但是很少有人理解我。”威震天叹了口气：“我现在甚至不知道到底哪一边真正理解我的人更多。我反思自己的过去，最令我害怕的是，我带领霸天虎打的这场内战，实际上并没有任何意义，因为绝大多数霸天虎根本不知道我是在为何而战。”

“这的确令人感到疲惫和动摇。休息和换个视角审视自己确实很有必要。”  
救护车听懂了他的迷茫，然而，总有但是：  
“但是，如果这就是故事的结局，我得说，烂透了。”

他低下头，重新开始了维修工作：  
“你知道我一向不跟别人提起那次融合事故。并不是因为我觉得有什么值得羞耻，我只是不觉得它算是什么值得夸耀的英雄事迹。”

“你的谦逊品质会令大部分霸天虎都心生愧疚。”

“闭嘴，听好我接下来说的，因为真正的原因我没有跟任何人说过，包括擎天柱。”  
救护车头也不抬的专注着手上的维修，像是在说什么与自己无关的事情：  
“我之所以不觉得那次事故有什么值得夸耀的地方，是因为我当时的确动摇了。”

“但你当时仍然骗过了我，并最终毁掉了我的计划。”

“不，我当年的确曾经短暂的动摇过，那不是权宜之计，你高估了我的演技，也低估了自己的说服力。我当时真心实意的觉得你对大部分事情的看法我能够理解认同，而你也确实有能力取得胜利，改变赛博坦的社会制度。”  
救护车显然不想更详细的讨论具体细节：  
“重点是，你不应该过低的评价自己的的领导力和说服力，既然你当年可以说服霸天虎牺牲性命为你而战，没道理现在你就不能说服他们明白你真正的理想，纠正你希望的航向。”

“但实际上最终我没有说服你。”威震天有点感到耿耿于怀。

“哦，那个和你的本身的原因其实不大，是我忽然想起惊天雷也是你们阵营的——对，我不想和他共事。”  
当然具体原因远不止如此，救护车只是选择了不那么伤人的一个作为答案。


	3. Chapter 3

\---9---

救护车清楚自己不是一个可以很快能放下过去的人，但同时他也很清楚自己对威震天那种不愿承认的感情是什么。所以他从来不对威震天说那三个字，甚至在最孤独的时候也不会主动向对方索取哪怕一个拥抱。

因此当威震天离开失落之光留在功能主义宇宙后，当补天士为此愤愤不平，而别的船员也感到失落难过之际，救护车甚至没有给自己哪怕一分钟的时间去表达悲伤。

这是好事，他想，只要别在这个操蛋的时间线当着什么圣母病晚期的洗心革面汽车人，这个家伙干什么他都觉得可以接受，随便他是打算推翻功能主义赛博坦还是复活一个星球的僵尸。

和他猜想的一样，威震天消失之后他的火种不再被什么牵引，也不再受到什么外在的影响。

他不会再莫名其妙的易怒，焦虑，虽然电子疲劳症仍然偶尔会困扰他，但他恢复了威震天上船之前那种稳定的状态。他不用特地每隔一段时间就去对接来稳定自己的火种，有更多时间和精力继续干他的老本行，战斗，修理。闲下来去背离的酒吧喝一杯价格便宜的高纯，顺便听漂移继续用玄学宗教之类的反科学的东西填充他们的对话，偶尔吐两句绝妙的回应幽默众人。

他对现实非常释然，就像任何一个世故的成年赛博坦生命，清楚没有谁可以陪谁永远一起，这个世界的规律就是如此，每个人都有一条从生到死的路要走，而它狭窄到只容一人独行。

喧闹的人群中，他的火种紧缩在在胸腔最深处，像一只孤独的野兽，于黑暗中徘徊，哭嚎。而他此时就会开始表演他的拿手好戏——忽视它。

\--

“你知道记忆共鸣吗？在赛博坦人的浪漫传说中，你会在没有记忆传输的情况下和别人共享彼此的记忆甚至是当时的情感，就如同自己亲自经历那些过去。”酒吧里，背离擦着收回的杯子，聊起新的话题。

“那的确是个非常古老的传说了，记忆共鸣双方的火种在回归火种源后，下一世会合并成为一个火种降生。”漂移很显然是听过这个传说。

“听起来像是对记忆传输的生硬附会和妄想症的结合。”来抓擅离岗位的船长补天士时，通天晓严肃而一本正经的发表了看法。

“为什么你从来不修补一下你损坏的浪漫模块，我觉得它们一定是锈掉了。命运所指引的爱情，不是很酷吗。”补天士吐槽道。

“比起他，我觉得你们这种把什么都归为命运的恋爱脑也挺需要修修的。”  
救护车给自己灌了一口高纯，正在进行的数据整理的大脑模块让他显得有些心不在焉，时不时有某些关于挖矿或者卡隆角斗场的记忆画面被整理程序筛选出来，然后被他毫不留情的打包扔进一个叫做待删除的记忆区间里。

来世这种说法自然是无法从科学角度证伪的，荣格倒是试图从心理学的角度（既两人思维模式相近）来解释这种自然现象，合金盾又添加了一些对此的逻辑数据报告，背离显然对两人杀死浪漫的行为大呼无趣。

救护车皱着眉，很想再给自己灌一扎大的，但是想到过度饮用高纯可能对神经系统造成不可逆的损伤，医生职业养成的自律习惯还是让他停止了。

不属于他的记忆总是在不经意间忽然跳出来短短的几个画面，或者是几个字句，甚至是一撇到某个陌生霸天虎时忽然跳出的一个名字。救护车没想着能够全部清除，最开始他的确觉得困扰，但是这就像他不能把融合在自己火种中的某人的碎片剥离一样，他也没认真的想过完全删除记忆共鸣带来的不属于他的记忆数据。有时候他甚至不太能分清那些记忆到底是是不是他的——清理它们这对他来讲更像是一个打发空闲时间的没什么意义的小游戏。

救护车很难说之后的旅程恢复了平静，至少其他的船员并不这么认为，但至少他可以称自己应对危机沉着稳重——如果你活过了一场几百万年的战争，那也就确实很少会有什么东西能够轻易扰乱你的步调了。

然而威震天的回归还是给这场即将画上句号的混乱的旅程在结束前添了一个惊叹号。

救护车对此特别想骂脏话。然后他的确骂了，当着失而复得的威震天的面。

彼时所有危机已经解决，他们拉开了道德锁，解决了变形的星球，保护了全宇宙，事情基本上算是个圆满结局。返航的途中，威震天找到了独自在医疗站里整理器械的他，他们沉默的彼此对视。

威震天说，他没想过离开——这句话他在最开始回到寻光号的时候就对所有人说过了，而现在，在救护车的面前他又说了一次。  
而救护车的脏话就是在这个时候终于找到了从数据转换成音频的时机。

威震天这次并不打算忍耐和无视老医官的言语攻击，他甚至不打算听完它们。  
从功能主义宇宙带回来的战斗气息和整个推翻政权的过程中重新被唤醒的霸天虎精神在回到主宇宙后并没有被洗净，反而随着这场大战延续了它的惯性和最原始的冲动。

他仅仅等了救护车不到一句话的时间，确定他不打算说什么更有建设性的句子后，就伸出手抓住了这位带着不满神情的首席医官，将他轻而易举的拖离地面，按在了门上。医疗站的大门被撞的闭合起来，而他用空着的另一只手扳下了闭合闸，从内部锁上了它。

他凝视着近在咫尺的红白机体，时间并没有在对方身上流过同样的痕迹，一切仍然熟悉的和他离开时相差无几，甚至连对方恼火的眼神都让他倍感亲切。

于是他决定遵循还没消失的那些冲动，给了救护车一个充满霸天虎风格的，带着能量液气息和铁锈味的吻。

首席医官的左手在变为可近距离攻击的光子手术刀之前就被他扣住，十指交叉，卡死了每一个变形节点，他甚至在将这只灵活而敏感的手按在墙上前亲吻了它，像是在夸奖他为反抗所做出的那些微不足道的努力。

他的磁场信号在没有得到开放权限的情况下风暴般席卷侵犯了救护车的系统内部，瞬间把那里变成了一片战场。首席医官的无数逻辑回路飞速运转起来，建起了一道道坚固复杂的防火墙，锁死了通向他重要芯片的通道，并针锋相对的对这些数据流攻击发起了反击。

救护车被他压在门上，双腿紧贴着他充满棱角的腰线，脊背随着他的动作撞击在厚重的金属门上，发出沉闷的响声。敞开的腹甲下，被粗暴和激烈的动作扯断的线路凌乱的暴露在空气中，时不时跳出一两个电火花，流出的能量液顺着他的脚腕滴滴答答落在地上，和溢出接口的覆膜防护机油混合成看不出颜色的一滩。

威震天的手固定着他的腰腹，用力的进入他。

然后推进。  
再推进。

外部装甲在超越承载极限的外力之下逐渐凹陷，发出刺耳的刮擦和形变声，昭示着自己即将断裂破碎，然而威震天仍不停止，像是想通过压力把两具机体永远焊在一起。

救护车的机体在一遍遍的强行过载中启动了保护进程，已经与能量管锁定的接口徒劳的小幅度转动，收缩，想要闭合入口，结束这一切，然而汹涌的能量在粗大的能量管保护下仍然不断的进入他的身体，几乎要把他淹没，然后撕裂。

物理层面上救护车无法抗衡，而数据层面上的战斗仍然在来回拉扯，很显然救护车的自我防备系统做的谨慎又完善，逻辑回路完整闭合，充满了当年情报战争最巅峰时期的风格，而无法破解意味着无法得到对方的机体权限，不管是大脑模块，变形齿轮，还是火种都被锁死，除了毁灭别无价值——而这同时也意味着救护车的火种舱绝不会向他打开。

严刑拷问无法摧毁首席医官的意志，痛苦与欢愉也并不能真的影响救护车最核心的判断力。

如果他愿意，他可以在这间锁死的医疗站里和威震天继续进行这场数据层面的战争拉锯，直到对方失去耐心把他摧毁，或者飞船回到塞伯坦有人把他救出。  
或者救护车也可以开放共感数据权限，解锁火种舱，让威震天得到他想要的，尽快结束这一切。

但是救护车都没有做。

他忽然笑了。  
不，不是往常那种嘲讽的冷笑，又或者用于掩饰疼痛和无奈的苦笑。  
那是一种非常单纯的，发自芯底的愉快而放松的笑容。

然后他向威震天开放了自己的全部权限。

任何一个逻辑回路正常的赛博坦人都不会向别人开放自己的全部权限，哪怕对着最亲密的火伴也不会，因为那是一种从根本上就违反原初生命进程的自我毁灭行为。

无人能够理解他的动机，除了威震天。

他没有丝毫讶异的接过了这最高级别的权限，就像一直在等待救护车作出这个决定似的。

人人都知道作为医生的救护车是个控制狂，但是没人知道在充电床上，失去控制权后的救护车是怎样的另一幅面孔。

下线然后上线，对接模组冷却然后再次被强行唤醒，愉悦进程被挂起然后再次调回内存，在如此无尽的循环往复中，原属于的救护车的自我规范条例和理性道德序列被一条条从逻辑回路中终止，退出，敲除。

在即将永久损坏的边缘，威震天看到救护车总是严肃而自律的嘴角微微向上扬起，失去聚焦的光学镜中闪烁着无所顾忌的愉悦灵光，和线路被撕裂喷溅到面甲上又沿着边缘流下去的蓝紫色能量液交相辉映——那个瞬间一闪而逝，但威震天没有错过一帧的画面。

他知道他喜欢这个。

他们都失控了，不仅威震天不在乎，过载到极限的救护车似乎更加不在乎。

他像是喝多了高纯，随着威震天的动作摇晃起伏，光学镜盯着天花板后面不存在的虚空，打开的火种舱中，等待交合的对接锁大张着，将最脆弱的部分展露无疑，对威震天是打算把他撕成几块还是掏出他的火种用融合炮轰上一炮都漠不关心。

但最终，感谢强大的忍耐力和自制力，威震天在把救护车的火种从他身体里挖出来之前还是刹停了这一切。

他拥抱了他，长久而低沉的叹息。

两颗分离过久的火种在这个漫长的拥抱中彼此缠绕，闪烁，闪耀。  
最终它们恢复平静，回归了各自的火种舱。

然后，在等待双方机体冷却的时间里，他将控制权限完整的还给了救护车——打从一开始，他就没打算用这权限对首席医官做什么。虽然他很清楚医官将权限交给他倒也并不主要出于信任。

最开始救护车表现的并不是很想要回来，然而权限拿回来后，逐渐恢复理智的他的态度转了个180度的弯，陷入了一种微妙的后悔和自我责备中。

威震天觉得有意思极了。

“十六个重要损伤，五十七个非关键损伤。”救护车整理着自己一团糟的内部面板咬牙切齿的说，然后他扭过头，盯着也没好到哪去的威震天：“而且你还弄坏了我之前好不容易给你搭建的火种外壳支架？你知道这会让你的翻新修复进度推迟多少个月吗？”

“我知道你能修好，医生。”

威震天的回答提醒了救护车，他手上修复着自己的拆卸损伤，一边扫视着银色机体打开的甲板内部，简单评估了对方在异世界的战损以及不同步的时间造成的零件老化损耗。

也不全是坏处。他想，至少他还有机会完成威震天离开时被中断的修复翻新方案。  
他甚至能在飞船停靠赛博坦后，警车拿到正式的监禁手续将威震天压入待审监牢之前就完成它们——感谢和平带来的繁琐官方程序，而他的医疗建议甚至还能把这个流程变得更漫长一点。

“我有没有说过我喜欢你现在的涂装？这让我想起我们以前在地球的时光。”  
破坏大帝显然很懂得如何用夸赞博取对方的欢心，他也向来不吝啬它们。

救护车表面对此无动于衷，没人看到他焊错了电路板上的一个节点，又不动声色的接了回来。

威震天对救护车的想法心知肚明，而他也的确不打算挑明他们的关系。尽管两人各自有不同的原因，不同的顾虑，但是有一点他们确实有着共识，他们最终无法在一起。  
对威震天来说，仍然有一场审判在等着他，而他和救护车都对那个结果毫无悬念。

但是和救护车的不同点在于，他仍然乐于享受现在。

“你应该更多的跟着自己的感觉走，医生，太过瞻前顾后压抑自己不是个好主意。”

“以前有人跟我说过类似的话。”救护车对威震天的建议不置可否，手上打磨原型齿轮的动作却没有停，这让他的态度显得非常敷衍。

“嗯？”

“我当时回答是，不，你不会喜欢它造成的结果的。”

“听起来你总结了不好的经验，哪一次？”

“每一次。”金属切割的声音几乎淹没了救护车轻描淡写的回答。然后他瞥了一眼身后的威震天，对方好整以暇的坐在维修台上，歪着头，单手放松的撑在头盔一侧，红色光学镜的焦点紧紧追随着他，似乎没有什么能打扰他分毫。

就算洗心革面带上了汽车人的标志，但本质就是本质，他攫取他想要的，拒绝他不要的，并从来不为带来的后果感到后悔。

他仍然是个暴君，救护车想。

\---10----

寻光者号的回归旅程比起它的启航格外的一帆风顺，没有外力干扰让救护车的修复进度推进的飞快，在回到赛博坦后不久，距离威震天的关押手续正式下达还有一周以前，威震天就迎来了救护车对他的最后一次修复。

私人医疗站的顶灯线路老化的厉害，救护车手中的微型焊枪闪烁的亮光明明灭灭，他表情专注，在火种周围的精密电路上做最后的调试和细节优化。  
这个工作繁琐，但是并不复杂，对救护车来讲只是大量早就熟练的基本操作的组合和重复。因此他仍然分出了一半的精力来应付威震天的闲聊——只要他别自顾自的念诗，什么都行。

“如果你知道怎么把一个虫洞性质的火种改造成传送门，那么反转这个过程，修复它造成的伤害其实并不比移植一个变形齿轮更复杂。”

“我没想到你和震荡波还有过相同的研究方向。”

“我没研究过。空间折跃技术不是我的兴趣方向，哪怕当年我的确在地球上从零开始建立了一个环路桥，也不过是形势所迫。我仍然对这方面没有任何灵感。”救护车皱眉，盯着红色的阻塞信号标志，让人很难分清他的不高兴到底是因为手术不顺利还是提到了不擅长的学科。  
“所以你是窃取了震荡波的相关技术资料？”

“那倒不是。”救护车翻转了电极，又重新排布了几个线路，信号流终于正常了，他舒展开了紧缩的眉头，然后说：“其实我和震荡波关系还可以。”

“别那么看着我，只不过是单纯的学术交流罢了，我没有借此作出背叛阵营的事情。”

“我只是想起你们的确战前早就认识。”威震天有点感慨：“关于他的死……”

“嗯……我觉得事情可能和你想的不太一样。”  
救护车并不打算接受威震天的安慰，这种误解让他觉得有点尴尬：  
“他俱五刑之前我们其实关系并不算太熟——我不太擅长应付那种怎么说，充满热情的人，虽然这对原本的震荡波议员有点残忍，但我的确更喜欢之后的他。”

威震天想用什么词来表达一下自己对擎天柱旧年朋友圈隐秘内幕的震惊，但是“哇哦”好像太浮夸，“卧槽”又显得有点粗鲁，于是他最终放弃了表达这种心情。

“我没打算保密这个，只不过战争让很多东西变得都有点复杂，科学和知识，以及好奇心都是无国界的，然而科学家们无法置身事外，不会有人相信这只是技术宅的单纯友谊，他们更愿意相信阴谋，间谍，情报这类东西。”

“至于奥利安，”救护车顿了一秒，“我总是找不到开口的时机，直到他变成擎天柱，我……真的不擅长这个。”

奥利安失去了震荡波议员，而他的挚友救护车却和俱五刑后的震荡波建立了新的友谊，这事情不管怎么说都过于残忍和讽刺。威震天当然能理解救护车对此保持沉默的原因。

话题有点沉重了。虽然救护车对此并没有太大的反应，他聊起震荡波，平淡的像在说别人的故事。救护车拆除了几个老化的电子管，又安上一些新的，手腕变成焊枪固定焊点又反转成辐照成膜灯，在修理完毕整齐而干净的电路板上扫射过去，覆盖了一层性质稳定的保护层。然后他开始组装上层的其他组件，排布线路，将齿轮严丝合缝的嵌入，拨转测试导力方向是否正确，然后拧紧。每完成一组，他就激活它们的链接，观察运作情况，询问威震天的感觉是否有异常。为了使结果更加准确，他并没有像正常的手术操作规范那样弱化病人的痛感信号幅度，考虑到对方的忍耐数值远超一般人，很可能会无视正常的痛觉传感信号，救护车甚至放大了它的敏感度。

然而医官的专业水平和他细致的态度让威震天并没有承受任何必要之外的疼痛。少有的必要会导致疼痛的操作，他也会提前说明和提醒——如果威震天对此表示感兴趣，他甚至会认真的讲解相关知识原理，以及一些自己的经验和心得，作为首席医官，他战前其实正经带过不少学生，虽然大部分是学院塞给他的，但责任感和对那些无助研究生的同情最后总是会战胜嫌麻烦的心情，让他在教授知识这件事情上越来越娴熟。

因此只要他愿意，他可以是一个非常优秀的老师。

这让这场持续了几乎两天的不间断修复手术并不算漫长和无聊。当救护车为威震天拧上最后一个螺丝之后，他解开了维修机床的禁制锁。于是银色的机体完全的启动了，引擎开始轰鸣，齿轮随之转动，紫色的光学指示线型灯以火种为中心，沿着装甲的结构缝隙向周围依次亮起，划出漂亮的折线，然后消失在装甲深处。

尽管从外表看，威震天和以前没什么不同，但任何一个在医学方面有经验的专业人员只通过听引擎的轰鸣和观察磁场信号流的活动模式就能感觉到，在这机甲的隐藏下，内部的核心构造是多么崭新坚固，几乎可以媲美刚从流水线下来的新机。

从任何方面看，这都是在医学界不可多得的杰作。

但救护车显然对这自己完成的杰作并没有太多感慨和感想。他有点累了，两天不眠不休的连续工作耗费了他剩余不多的精力，完成这件事之后他甚至不想多欣赏一会自己的作品，只想回家倒在充电床上彻底睡上一觉。

“现在，我们已经两清了。”在经过严密的扫描检测后，救护车终于确定一切工作终于完成，修修改改的医疗方案被他打上了终结标签，整合成为只读模式。他传输了一份给威震天，然后删除了自己手里的原件。  
他转身开始收拾自己的医疗工具箱，想了想又补充道：  
“首席医官的职位我已经正式移交给了急救员，等你入狱以后如果需要医疗支持，或者临刑机体检测，可能都是他来完成。所以没什么意外的话，我们之后应该不会再见面了。”

“那你自己的问题怎么办？”

“你之前的帮助确实非常有效的稳定了我的火种问题，现在对接对我而言已经不再必要了。比起我，你应该多考虑点自己的事。”救护车没有回头，和之前在船上比，他的态度显得冷漠疏离。

“所以你真的是痊愈了。”威震天并不对救护车急于撇清关系的态度感到不舒服，他很清楚救护车确实是会做这种事情的人。但他仍然愿意与救护车分享他的心情。  
“嘿，听我说，不管我的结局如何，我仍然很高兴你的痊愈。”

救护车此时已经整理完了所有的医疗工具，他合上工具箱，没有否定威震天的判断，似乎用沉默承认了这个说法。

“下周入狱之前，补天士提议寻光号最后进行一次胜利绕场，你会去，是吧？”  
“漂移告诉过我了。”救护车头也不抬：“我周末没什么时间。”

“就当是为了我？”威震天试图尝试改变他的决定。

救护车皱眉，很明显没有把威震天的劝说听进去，他转过身，凝视着这个根本不在乎自己未来是不是会入狱，是不是会被执行死亡判决的银色机体，像是在思考别的什么事。

“不管怎么说，周末之前你仍然可以改变你的决定。如果你不来，我尊重你的选择。”  
威震天神色轻松：  
“不要再为我纠结了，你是医生，知道生命总是会结束的。我闪烁，闪耀，然后熄灭，没有遗憾。我只希望你可以更多的遵循自己内心的直觉走，不论错对，你会发现世界很宽广——这是我的经验之谈。”  
然后他又补充道：“如果周末你来了，我会非常高兴的。”

他伸出双臂，想给救护车一个临别的拥抱——破坏大帝不会去拥抱别人，但此时的威震天却忽然想这么做。

但是救护车并没有完成这个拥抱。他走过去，停在双臂之外，将什么东西放进威震天张开的掌中，然后后退。  
那是一个U盘。

“虽然我之前否认过我对你的火种造成了不良影响，致使你离开霸天虎，放弃了一切。但是实际上我之后一直被这个想法反复折磨，无法不去想这件事。”  
救护车斟酌着自己的表达词句：  
“但是说不好，火种牵扯的确会在某方面影响机体的生理状况，记忆共鸣带来的情感问题也难以忽视，也许在以某种更加微妙而难以察觉的方式影响着你的判断。而我的厌世情节和战后应激综合征附加给你的，绝不会是什么好的影响，过强的赎罪心，自责感，以及对我的生死执着说不定都和这有关。”

“我去请教了合金盾，还有能联系到的其他记忆学和神经学方面的朋友，最后做出了这个数据清除程序。从理论上来说，它能完全，彻底的清除你的数据模块里关于我的任何数据，不只是表层记忆，包括你的火种连接记录，神经传输数据，磁场配对设置，对象反应分析，以及当年我们空间撕裂带给你机体本身的对我的具体数据建模。”  
“尽管这不能倒转时间，把你的虫洞性质火种回复到一切发生之前，但它已经是我能想到的对你最大限度的复位，猜测准确的话，也许能顺利消除我带给你的负面影响。”

威震天直视着救护车的双眼，看也没看手里的U盘。  
他合上手，然后重新摊开，U盘在他手中变成了一团粉末，神色中看不出喜怒。

救护车知道那绝不会是高兴。

“你也会对自己使用这个程序吗？”  
他问。

“不，它对我没有太大的意义。”  
救护车如此回答。

先前和谐的气氛早已一扫而空。如今横亘在两人之间的只剩下冰冷的沉默。  
救护车短暂的停留了一会，不打算继续享用这份冷空气，他提起工具箱，转身向门外走去。走到门口后，他又回过头来，而威震天仍然盯着他。

“我不打算为此道歉，我仍然只是想治好你。”  
他没有缓和两人气氛的想法，就像打定了主意从此两清，再不会出现一般。  
“以及，周末的胜利绕场会十分精彩，你确实应该享受他们。科研人员总是有自己的奇怪交际圈，所以我大概猜得到感知器他们打的什么主意，对你，对所有人应该都是一件好事。”

“也正因如此，我不会去的。”  
救护车这样说着，仿佛看到那天的场景和未来的走向，却并没有感到高兴，只觉得疲惫：  
“那对我来说没有意义。它仍然没有改变任何事，它改变不了任何事。”

然后他头也不回的离开了。

\---11----

威震天入狱后，漫长的提审抗诉提审抗诉把整个过程拉的非常漫长，好像永远不会有下定论的一天。补天士和通天晓的努力是一方面，但是这背后更多隐含的，其实是赛博坦和银河议会的利益纠缠。警车在这之中当然起到了不少的作用，他一向不推崇浪费筹码，物尽其用才是他的信条，虽然这让他忙的几乎没有时间停下来好好休息一下，但他乐在其中。救护车懒得参合这些政权游戏，那天之后，他似乎彻底放下了和威震天有关的一切事项，从警车那安排了新的工作，首席不首席对他来说没什么不同，最终不过都是修理，治病，救人。

又过了一段时间，没人具体知道救护车发生了什么，只从警车和漂移的口中知道他突然在没人的医疗站里晕倒，然后又没事一样恢复了正常。他没去检查，也没进行什么治疗，但是却借此停止了手头的工作，和警车请了一个没有回岗日期的病假。

警车对前首席医官这种无法无天连病假条和医生诊断都没有就空口请假的行为非常恼火，但是救护车的态度与其说是请假，不如说是通知，他连警车的面都没见，就扔下了工作跑得没影了。

然后他不再忙碌，开始四处旅游，卡隆，粒子城，蒸汽城，铁堡档案馆，战争博物馆都被他转了个遍，又顺便见了不少很久未见的旧朋友。

合金盾向救护车发了几张警车办公室遭殃的新桌子的照片。漂移倒是很高兴，甚至为此买了一艘小型穿梭机专门去找有更多时间的救护车玩。  
可惜他们的好关系很快就结束了，漂移和救护车爆发了一次剧烈的争吵——与其说是争吵，不如说是单方面漂移在发火，而救护车再一次表演了常用戏码：无视。

“医者不自医。”救护车无谓的耸肩，这样对漂移解释。  
总而言之，他们之后又分开了。

大家都很忙，忙着融入重建后的赛博坦，给自己找一席之地，生存下去。没有太多人知道医生到底得了什么病，只知道他放任了它。大概不是什么大病吧，忙碌中他们这么想。

但是想到漂移的愤怒，他们又有些犹豫。不过最终并没有人太细想这件事。

除了漂移，没人知道救护车之后去了哪里。救护车有意这么做，作为医生，他擅长关心别人，但是被很多人关心就算了，他一直都不是很习惯——甚至如果可以，最好漂移也别来。

这当然也就是想想。

越来越微弱的火种几乎支撑不了救护车的日常运转了。他对此没有丝毫焦虑，甚至为了方便安排后事，给自己带了一只腕上便携火种倒计时器。

他长时间的进入休眠状态。在那种状态下，他经常陷入一些过去的梦境。有时候是和奥利安在铁堡的私人医疗室医治那些无法负担自身医疗费用的可怜人。有时候是在战前的油吧里边喝廉价的高纯边听周围的人抱怨时事。有时候他回到了蒸汽城，左手高深的医疗学习资料，右手是不知道谁发表的网络星际狗血小说。有时候，他又回到了内战，和擎天柱站在高台上，下方满目战争摧残过后的焦土。

还有一些时候，只是很偶尔的时候，他会梦到自己和威震天被撕裂的空间拼合在一起的那些日子。梦中的他很少有机会控制自己的身体，更像是隔着屏幕在看什么电影。  
然而他在冒烟的废墟中狂奔，在轰鸣的炮火中大笑，那种年轻而愉悦，充满梦想，热情而又畅快淋漓的感觉，却深深的感染着他，让他在醒来时也不禁感觉到一直背负的深深的疲惫减轻了不少。

不管他们的火种多么兼容，对很多事情的看法和判断是多么相似，而救护车仍然知道他们是不同的。改变和创造什么东西是一种宝贵的能力，而救护车很清楚自己没有这样的力量。

这大概就是结局？他这么想。

然后有一天他忽然又梦到了那个梦——那个关于银色巨狮被蝼蚁吞噬的梦。  
梦中的银色机体温驯，美丽，毫不反抗，一动不动。

醒来后的他在充电床边坐了半晌，黑暗中紧捏着自己抖动的无法控制的双手。  
然后他狠狠的敲在墙壁上，震落了一些灰尘。  
“傻逼！”  
他恶狠狠的骂了一句，声音在安静的深夜里突兀又明显。

一旦做好了决定，实行起来其实并不很费功夫，需要的材料以他以往的储备很容易就能准备好。需要的理论和知识也早就非常完善，应用已有的研究成果，他驾轻就熟。至于给自己做手术这件事，更加难不倒他。

他只用了半个晚上就完成了他需要的。  
然后第二天白天，他坐到床边，开始写东西。

手腕上的计时器前跳了一个恐怖的数字，然后继续正常计数起来，仿佛什么都没有发生。

给警车的邮件明显不像给其他朋友那么容易完成，他删了又改，写了又删，光标在词语间前进，又后退，吃掉一些，又吐出一些。

他没头没尾的想解释自己真的很累，可是又觉得自己没有什么资格抱怨。他想提战争对他的影响，可是又觉得这种开脱非常牵强。他想为自己即将作出的不负责的事情请求原谅，但是细想了一下，好像又觉得没什么好原谅的。

他觉得事后警车应该有资格得到一个解释，但是那些解释真的有什么现实意义吗？他不是很确定。

于是，最后只剩下了一些关于自己擅离职守强行请假的抱歉。  
警车回复邮件的速度非常快，很显然他早已原谅了这件事，在邮件里简洁的表达了对救护车的关心，要他安心休息，早点康复，如果需要他做什么，和他联系。  
邮件非常简短，看得出来他的确仍然很忙。

救护车没有再回复这封邮件。  
他关掉了邮箱，想了一会，在已经基本写完的遗体捐献清单上，从统一公共捐献那一栏又勾出了一条光学镜的条目，把它列入了具体捐赠的列表，然后在边上填写了警车的身份编号。

火种倒计时又前跳了几次巨大的数字之后，剩下了一个非常短暂的倒数时间。  
救护车最终还是去监狱里探望了威震天一次。

威震天看着光子栅栏外的红白机体，对方的态度一反常态的和善和友好，甚至带着一些轻松和幽默，之前的那次不欢而散仿佛从未发生。对方并没有说什么重要的事情，只是来和他聊了聊前段日子四处旅游的所见所闻，气氛显得欢快又愉悦。

没有人告诉他救护车得病的事情，但是他仍然有着某些不好的感觉。

关于他的审判基本上随着双方利益的切割划分尘埃落定了，最后的审判不过是走走过场，除了不想放弃的补天士，每个人都心知肚明结局如何，补天士也很清楚，只是他拒绝承认这个现实。

他知道救护车是来跟他道别的。

探视时间很短，救护车临走前又看了看手上的表，然后起身离开前骂了他一句“傻逼。”

这话没头没尾，救护车的态度又仿佛那只是朋友间无伤大雅的揶揄。因此谁都没在意。  
威震天看着救护车离开监狱的背影，几乎想不起来他刚才那些闲聊具体说了什么，然而他手上的手表和上面奇怪的数字却总让他觉得非常在意，总觉得在哪里见过。

几天后，他才终于想起那是一个火种计时器。  
而漂移出现在他监狱门外面的时候，救护车的葬礼已经结束了。

威震天当然无法参加，他甚至连救护车的死亡都未曾有所感应。他听说过量子纠缠会让相连的火种对另一方的熄灭有所察觉，而他的火种平静安然，没有任何疼痛，异常，甚至不曾偏差一分该有的频率。

漂移已经将救护车的清单完成了大部分，救护车几乎提前安排好了自己事后所有的事情，包括他的遗产分配，葬礼流程，连墓碑和葬礼上该放的歌都自己预定好了，他被拜托的事情其实不多。

最终来临前，他陪在挚友身旁，他有无数关于神，关于天堂，关于死后美好世界的事情想拿来宽慰自己即将熄灭的好友，可是面对着眼中灵光逐渐暗淡的救护车，他竟然一句话都说不出。  
甚至对方还反过来安慰他：  
“嘿，别难过，关于厌世的话题我们之前是怎么说的？这对我来说是一件好事。”

人人都知道不管境况如何艰险，死亡如何近在咫尺，曾经的首席医官也绝不会轻易放弃任何患者的生命。战场上，他是所有人的生命之光，医疗站里，他用生命抗击死亡。四百万年的战争，他从开始活到最后，他顽固又坚定，几乎没有什么事能吓到他，也没有任何事情能打垮他。

可没有人能想到，面对自己的死亡，这位医官的表现却如此冷漠，他耸肩，说了声“哦”，然后就不再作出任何事情，哪怕他确实有能力治好自己。漂移理解不了，而且他觉得，大概以后他都理解不了了——他也不想理解这件事。

给威震天的东西是遗愿清单上的最后一件。它被装在一个方形的小盒子里，在送到面前的高危死囚手中之前，已经经过了反复的检测和扫描，以确定那不是什么武器，炸弹或者毒药。

它当然不是那些东西，那不过只是一颗已经熄灭的火种空壳。它没有任何医疗价值，也不能兑换成金钱，他本该和救护车失色的遗体一起，躺在那座摆满了火种舱室液的墓碑之下。

就像漂移理解不了救护车为什么坐视死亡到来无动于衷一样，他同样不清楚救护车为什么要把这颗熄灭的火种给威震天。但是他仍然执行了他的遗愿。

跟着这件遗物的还有一条私人语音和一条转述的遗言。  
漂移将遗物递给威震天的时候，将那条只有他能打开的语音一并上传给了他。

至于那条转述，是在救护车给完私人语音之后临时添加的：  
“我不擅长和别人纠缠不清，所以曾属于你的，老子现在还给你了。”  
说完那句话之后，救护车又想了想，和漂移说：“对了，顺便帮我再骂他一次傻逼。”

漂移原封不动的转述了这句话，包括后面的傻逼。

威震天的反应让人猜不透两人到底有什么陈年恩怨。他甚至表现的不如漂移那样哀伤和痛苦，仅仅像一个普通朋友那样，对救护车的离开表示了怀念和遗憾，然后他接过这件遗物，并没有当场打开它，只是对漂移礼貌的表示了感谢。

他仍然履行着和救护车生前达成的共识，将他们的关系湮灭在所有人的目光之外。

深夜，监牢里只剩他一个人的时候，他在私人频道打开了那条语音信息。

“我很善于妥协，当然了，我向这个操蛋的现实妥协了一辈子，这是我的人生处世哲学，但不代表我就喜欢它。我不喜欢看到理想陨落，英雄迟暮，梦想凋零，一切热情终与冷却，泯灭于现实，一点都不想——哪怕它属于霸天虎。”  
这条语音带着他非常熟悉那种救护车式的不满和抱怨语气，他甚至能想象出救护车说这句话的时候的表情和烦躁的来回踱步的样子。

然后他从盒子里拿出了那颗熄灭的火种，这颗空壳已经褪掉了所有的颜色，在他手上显得又轻又脆弱，仿佛稍微用力就会碎成几片。

他盯着它，显得有点疑惑。

他当然认识它，他们对接的时候他已经见过这颗火种无数次。他只是第一次觉得它原来是这么轻，而且即使如此，他仍然感觉不到救护车已经死亡的真实感，他觉得它仍然在燃烧，只是不在这个空间罢了。

于是他试探性的用自己的磁场包围了那个空壳，进行了一次短暂的磁场同调。

原本已经熄灭，被判定死亡的火种竟然在威震天的手中再次微弱的亮起来。那一小团光芒微弱的，固执的摇摆着，似乎在等待威震天作出最后的决定。

威震天加强了磁场同调的功率。于是，这颗饱经风霜，布满了伤痕和锈斑的火种变得更加明亮了，它终于脱离了暗影空间，被彻底唤醒。然后，它震动着，离开他的手，悬浮在空中，开始拆解，伸展，变形，最后变成了一个只容一人通过的小小的传送门。蓝绿色的微光闪烁着，等待他的进入。

威震天觉得自己应该惊讶，但是想了想，他又觉得好像这些事情早有预兆。救护车不会无缘无故的跟他提起那些关于火种和传送门的事情，也许那时他只是没有决定，后来他到底是忍无可忍了。

威震天仍然感到犹豫，但是这传送门明显打算和他对峙到天荒地老，丝毫没有关闭的打算，最后他踏了进去。

当他穿过传送门的一瞬间，他感觉自己像是穿过了自己的半生，回到了最初的起点，他看到了无数因为他从泥潭中爬起的年轻人，他记得他们每个人，每个名字，记得他们充满热情追随他的所有场景。

只能负担单人单向通过的传送门在他身后合起，耗尽了所有的能量，变回了一个破烂的火种空壳。

他站在废墟中，不知名的星球，不知名的星区。地上的界碑让他想起自己当年被爆炸传送过来，因为另一半身体拒绝配合，只能拖着半边身子在碎石里摔跤的可笑场景。

威震天回头，将那颗火种从灰尘中捡起，在他的凝视中，摇曳不定的微弱火种逐渐黯淡了下去，彻底熄灭了。

一颗小小的像是火星一样的微光从熄灭的余烬中挣脱出来，扑进了他的火种舱。

曾经的理想，热情，被这一点微光从他布满厚厚灰尘的火种中纷纷唤醒，让他感觉再次恢复了完整。一直以来那些如附骨之疽噬咬在他火种上的痛苦，拉扯着他迷失了方向的悲伤，令他夜不能寐的负疚和自我否定，终于消失了。

他接入了霸天虎内线，在长久的等待后，那边响起了他情报官熟悉的电子声。

 

后记：  
蹲在火种源撸猫撸了好多年的救护车，对着团在他腿上的机器狗说：诶？看来你们傻逼头儿是越狱了。

他想了想未来，局势，以及警车办公室的新桌子，叹了口气：  
哎，我说过了，跟着自己的感觉走，没有好结果的，为什么从来没人当真呢。

机器狗对救护车侮辱威震天的言辞非常不满，回头张嘴作势要咬他，但最后没下嘴，只是甩起尾巴抽在他的脸上，发出了啪的巨响。然后机器狗重新趴下，发出了一阵心满意足的呼噜声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完结，感谢看到这里。充满私设，充满ooc（虽然我开心，开心最重要啦）。
> 
> 私设说明：救护车的死期提前（包括我设定的和救护车自己减少的），威震天的审判推后（包括我设定的和救护车暗中作梗的），我尽量让故事设定上和原作出入不太大，但是仍然不可能完全符合，我尽力了。宇宙大帝的时间线也推后，声波还没死，擎天柱也还没死，一切都还没有尘埃落定。当然了只要威震天不放弃他的霸天虎，那他是打算怼宇宙大帝的过程中牺牲，还是最后两方存活继续互掐，又或者双方停战重建赛博坦，未来可能会更好，也可能不会，救护车是不管的。  
> 死前浪一把，死后哪管洪水滔天。
> 
> 结局是早就决定好的，救护车不参加最后的胜利绕场以及之后的平行空间穿越是我的私心，因为就像他说的，这并没有改变任何事。而且对厌世患者来说，多一个自己大概并不会感到开心，双倍的自己，双倍的抑郁……？威震天在平行空间不还是汽车人吗，看着就烦，问题只是被放置了，并没有解决。当然我这里私设比较严重了，原作可能救护车的情绪没受到威震天影响，会比较平和随意一点，而且为了漂移大概也会容忍自我分裂复制这事就是了。但是这里因为他和漂移没有那层关系，所以……嗯……
> 
> 总之放着不管的话，救护车是会把自己的路越走越窄的那种人。（或者他觉得路本来就是这么窄从来就只有一个人能走）  
> 威震天的世界要宽广的多，但是他劝不动救护车，两人相遇的时间太晚，相处的时间又太短。我偶尔会脑洞一下假如当年救护车加入了霸天虎，跟在老威身后是什么样的场景。（mtmte第53卷20页左右有一格救护车跟在老威身后半步的场景，看的我脑洞大开，感觉如果救护车加入了霸天虎，作为首席医官，成为老威的左右手和贴身保护，真的是太帅了……老威挺需要一个好医生的！）
> 
> 救护车对自己的死亡放置态度是一直都有的，改造自己火种是后来做完梦很不爽最终决定的。并没有想早点死，提前了死期只是改造成传送门带来的附加问题，而且剧情上来讲也是为了赶在威震天被杀掉之前把他从牢里弄出去。  
> 他不知道威震天需不需要救，但他就是想给他一脚把他踹回霸天虎去。
> 
> 警车大概暴跳如雷，之前和银河议会的谈判都白费了。救护车和警车的关系其实还可以，他也没有莫名其妙的对敌人和异星种族的博爱精神，大部分时间他挺能理解警车的各种行为的动机的，而且他也不觉得警车是个坏人，警车实际上对同胞们都不错，只不过那种性格让警车显得有点一言难尽。
> 
> 本章救护车被威震天激活了一点点奇怪的倾向……我大概参考了镜像救……
> 
> 之前两人其实是非常克制的，威震天有他的考虑，救护车则其实一直在压抑自己的某些倾向，压抑到自己都意识不到，所以反弹的时候就比较极端了。
> 
> 毁灭者和自毁者，两人都得万分小心，不然很容易玩脱。
> 
> 以及威震天是个恋爱上的暴君。
> 
> 和震荡波的关系是我的私心，他们在tfp里的确很聊得来。而且震荡波原型是spock，救护车又有点像老骨头，我想凑spones的纯友情组合。


End file.
